The Stable Boy
|viewers = 8.36 million |writer = Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz |director = Dean White |previous = Hat Trick |next = The Return }} "The Stable Boy" is the eighteenth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Dean White. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 1, 2012. Synopsis Emma continues her exhaustive search for evidence that will prove Mary Margaret's innocence in the murder of David's wife, Kathryn. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and before evil blackened her soul, Regina must choose between betraying her mother, Cora, and marrying for true love, or betrothing royalty and living a regal - but loveless - life; and the event that caused the Evil Queen to hate Snow White is revealed. Recap Regina is in her office in Storybrooke, when Mr. Gold comes to visit. He asks for her assistance in having the charges of assault, on Moe French, dropped. In return, he offers his help with Regina's problem with Mary Margaret and David Nolan. He suggests that if something was to happen to Kathryn, Mary Margaret would take the blame. He further tells Regina that she could leave a key in Mary Margaret's cell after she is arrested, as bad things happen to those who leave Storybrooke. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen is riding her horse while her father Henry watches joyfully, cheering her on. Her mother Cora however, criticizes her "unladylike" performance, decries that she is getting too old not to be married, and suggests that she use a saddle. Henry tries to defend Regina with no luck. Daniel Colter offers her a saddle, but Regina snaps back, saying she is done riding for the day. She questions Cora's intentions, but her mother stops her from walking away by using magic to levitate her and choke her. Regina dislikes the use of magic by her mother, and promises to be good before she runs off. She meets Daniel in the stable where she apologizes for snapping at him when her parents were watching, and the two kiss. In Storybrooke, Emma Swan is leaving Granny's Diner, and David wants to ask about Mary Margaret. He tries to explain why he had questioned her innocence. He asks to see Mary Margaret, but Emma says that she does not want to see him. At the sheriff's station, Mary Margaret is asleep, but wakes suddenly to find Regina there. Mary Margaret questions why no one will believe her, and Regina lists the evidence against her, telling her to confess and avoid a trial. Mary Margaret asks Regina why she hates her so much. In the Enchanted Forest, Daniel and Regina meet; he wants to go riding, but she has to leave for tea. Daniel is confused as to why she is afraid to tell her mother of their relationship. She tells him that Cora wants her to be more ladylike and a social-climber, despite being the daughter of a miller herself; Regina also adds that Cora's magic is powerful and dangerous, but Daniel says that true love is the most powerful magic of all before kissing her. Suddenly, they hear a scream. A little girl holds on tightly as her horse runs out of control, and Regina goes after her on her own horse. She successfully rescues the girl, who thanks Regina for saving her life. The girl introduces herself as Snow White, and the two hug. Regina advises her to get over her fear by getting back on the horse, as soon as possible. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold discuss having Mary Margaret talk to the D.A. about the case. He says that the skeleton key is not sufficient proof of Regina being complicit. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped, if she meets with the District Attorney. Sidney Glass drops off some flowers and says that he cannot find anything connecting Regina to the case: no damaging phone records nor evidence that she owed a hunting knife, but that he will keep looking. Mary Margaret agrees to being interviewed by the District Attorney, Albert Spencer, just as he arrives. In the interview room, the D.A. talks about the case against her. He asks about the incident in the school when Kathryn slapped her, and he asks if she wanted Kathryn gone, since Kathryn was keeping her and David apart. Despite answering, "No," several times and Mr. Gold saying that she was done talking, Albert keeps pressing on. Mary Margaret snaps that she did want Kathryn gone, but is then horrified at having said that. Emma and Regina watch the interview outside, and Regina smiles at her outburst. In the Enchanted Forest, Regina is in her dining room when Cora comes in and, using magic, gives her a gorgeous dress to wear. She explains that the king is coming, because it was his daughter who Regina rescued. King Leopold arrives to thank Regina for saving his daughter. He explains that Snow White lost her mother years ago, and that he has been looking for a wife worthy of Snow White ever since. He proposes to Regina, which Cora accepts for her. Regina runs into the stable to meet with Daniel. She explains what has happened with the king and says that they should run, because she only cares about him, and she would rather be poor with him than Queen without him. Daniel then slips a ring on her finger, much to Regina's excitement, and the two kiss. Snow White stumbles upon the couple and runs off with Regina chasing after her. Regina and Snow White talk about why Regina was kissing Daniel. She explains that she does not love Snow White's father, and Snow White questions this as she had wanted Regina to be her mother. Regina tells her that true love is the most power magic of all and that it creates happiness. Snow agrees that Regina should marry Daniel. Regina says Cora will stand in her way, and asks Snow White to keep their love a secret, which Snow White agrees to do. In Storybrooke, Emma is reading Henry's storybook when August Booth shows up. She questions her super power of good instincts. August says that his perspective changes as he writes and starts his book over once it does. He tells her to examine what she knows now that she did not in the beginning of the investigation, and, knowing those things, how she would she have done things differently. Emma decides to go back to the crime scene with August, where Ruby found the heart. When they arrive as the Toll Bridge, the sign now has an "R" written in, changing it to Troll. August has some trouble walking, due to shin splints, but insists it is nothing. Emma looks into the hole Ruby dug up and finds a shard from a shovel. Emma realizes that if she can find out who owns that shovel, they can clear Mary Margaret. August asks if she knows whose shovel it belongs to, and Emma responds with a knowing smile. August and Emma go to Regina's house where Henry has left them a key to get in. While Regina is in the shower, Henry signals her on his walkie-talkie that the coast is clear. In the shed, Emma finds the shovel with the complimentary broken piece, and she and August smile. In the Enchanted Forest, Cora and Snow White talk about the wedding, and being a flower girl. Cora mentions how close Snow White and Regina have become. Cora asks Snow White why Regina has pulled away from her and says she would do anything to make her happy. Cora plays on how terrible it is to lose a mother as Snow White herself knows. Snow White tells Cora not to make Regina marry the king, as it would drive Cora and Regina apart. Snow tells Cora that Regina loves someone else, thinking it will help. Cora insists that nothing will take her daughter away from her and says that Snow must tell her everything. Back in Storybrooke, Emma shows up at Regina's and shows her a warrant to look in her garage. She tells Regina about the broken shovel fragment and that and anonymous caller said that Regina was there digging. Emma looks in the garage but finds a different, and now intact, shovel. Emma says that Regina had been warned and that Mary Margaret is innocent. A furious Regina says that Mary Margaret is a liar and murderer, and that she will pay for what she has done; she has destroyed the last life she ever will destroy. Emma goes to see August and accuses him of involvement in warning Regina about the shovel. She questions whether or not he is lying. He says that he is not, but Emma walks away unconvinced. Regina visits Mary Margaret and taunts her about her having to suffer. Mary Margaret tries to apologize for whatever it was that she did that Regina blames her for, but Regina refuses to accept her apology. She admits that she knows Mary Margaret did not kill Kathryn, but that she still deserves this anyway. In the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Daniel try to run away, but Cora stops them. She laughs and says Regina's life is hers because of the deals she had to make to get them out of poverty. Regina says that Daniel makes her happy, and Cora seems to understand. She says that a parent always does what is best for their children, then she rips out Daniel's heart and crushes it. Cora tells a distraught Regina that this is her happy ending and tells her that love is a weakness, as it fades. However, giving up love gives one true power, Cora has saved her, and that she will be queen. Regina is fitted for her wedding gown, and Snow White comes in to says how beautiful she will be when she marries Daniel. Snow tells her about the talk she had with Cora. Regina is confused as to why Snow White told her despite Regina asking her not to, and Snow White says that she did not want Regina to lose her mother, like Snow White lost hers. Regina is momentarily devastated, but composes herself. When she turns away from Snow White, her pink lips momentarily turn crimson red, then fade back when she faces Snow White. She says that she is not mad and that she was not in love with Daniel, it was infatuation. She tells Snow White that she will marry Snow's father, and she is happy to be her stepmother. The two of them hug. Cora shows up and tells Regina that she is proud of her. Regina realizes that Cora set up her rescue of Snow White and growls that she should have let Snow White die instead. In Storybrooke, Regina holds the ring Daniel gave her and says, "We've got her." Mary Margaret is being taken away by police, and Emma questions Mr. Gold's assistance. Mr. Gold insists that Regina hasn't won yet, and there is still time for him to work some magic. In a fit of anger, Emma throws the vase of flowers from Sidney at the wall and finds an audio chip hidden. Emma approaches August, apologizing for doubting him and shows him the bug. They hear a scream and run toward it. They find Ruby, who says that "she" is in the alley. Emma runs to the alley and finds Kathryn lying on the ground, alive. Deleted Scenes "I'm Your Friend Too" (Scene 28-29) David is sitting alone at Granny's when Regina comes in. She sits down next to him and he tells her that he is wanted to testify against Mary Margaret for the murder of Kathryn. David blames himself for what happened to Kathryn, but Regina reminds him that the car crash didn't kill her a person did (implying Mary Margaret). He wonders why Regina doesn't hate him, to which she claims that she is his friend. She then places her hand on top of his and says that she is here for him at anytime. He leaves and Regina thanks Sidney for letting her know David was there. Mary Margaret is fixing up her bed in her cell when Emma enters. Emma tells her that Regina was one step ahead and the shovel was missing. Mary Margaret gets angry at Emma for this knowing that she could have run, but stayed because she trusted that Emma would be able to help her. Mary Margaret screams at Emma telling her to leave. Emma departs, but then, Mary Margaret hears footsteps and thinks it's Emma but it's Regina, much to her surprise. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Noah Bean as Daniel/Stable Boy *Alan Dale as Albert Spencer *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Anastasia Griffith as Kathryn *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Bailee Madison as Young Snow White *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Tony Perez as Valet/Father *Richard Schiff as King Leopold Uncredited *Jerry as RocinanteLana Parrilla on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features a young woman (either Snow White or Regina) riding a horse.File:118Title.png *The title of this episode was leaked via casting calls on January 26, 2012. Production Notes *This episode is one of seven episodes of the entire series to not feature a co-starring cast member. The other are "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", "Red-Handed", "Into the Deep", "A Curious Thing", "Poor Unfortunate Soul" and "Her Handsome Hero". *This episode's flashbacks were originally planned to be in the second episode of the first season. *During the filming of the opening scene with Regina and Mr. Gold, Robert Carlyle was hesitant about throwing the apple at Lana Parrilla because he was afraid that someone would get hurt, but Lana Parrilla pointed out that her father was a professional baseball player and assured him that she could catch it. *To prepare for her role as young Snow White, Bailee Madison watched videos of Ginnifer Goodwin and studied her performance in order to make her own performance consistent with Snow White's older persona. *Bailee Madison wore green contact lenses for the role as young Snow White since her eyes are naturally brown. *During the filming of this episode, Bailee Madison had a loose tooth which had to be glued back into in her mouth. *The computer-generated imagery model created for the interior of the royal manor is recycled for the digital set of Snow White's Summer Palace in the Season Three episode "The New Neverland", the Royal Castle dining hall in the Season Six episode "A Bitter Draught" and the Tremaine manor in the Season Seven episodes "Hyperion Heights", "The Garden of Forking Paths" and "Wake Up Call". The archways in all four buildings have a very similar design,Royal manor: File:118WeddingDress.png Summer Palace: File:310ThisIsAmazing.png Royal Castle: File:602OneMoreGlass.png Tremaine manor: File:703SomethingFromYou.png as do the windows of the royal manor, the Summer Palace and the Royal Castle,Royal manor: File:118Hmm.png Summer Palace: File:310AdmittingIt.png Royal Castle: File:602ThisFamily.png even the flowers on the window sill. The royal manor and the Royal Castle dining halls even have the same horse tapestries.File:118TheKingsDaughter.png File:602OneMoreGlass.png *Regina grabbing Mary Margaret's face through the cell bars, was Lana Parrilla's idea.Edward Kitsis on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" *During the shooting of the scene where Cora kills Daniel, when Lana Parilla screamed "no!", Jerry the horse, who plays Rocinante, would constantly make sounds and kick the door in his stall, and had to be walked out. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur several years after "Sisters", also two years after "The Queen Is Dead",In "Shattered Sight", Mary Margaret states that she was ten years old during the events of "The Stable Boy", while Emma says the same in "Sympathy for the De Vil". In the former, King Leopold says that they lost Eva "years ago". In "The Price", Mary Margaret says that her mother sent her on a ball when she was eight years old. This means that two years passed between "The Queen Is Dead" and "The Stable Boy". and before "We Are Both". *The Storybrooke flashback scene at the beginning occurs after "Skin Deep" and before "What Happened to Frederick". *The Storybrooke events of this episode take place after "Hat Trick" and before "The Return". **They also occur one week after those of "Skin Deep". Episode Connections *In the second season, Cora's role becomes that of a main antagonist. *The initial meeting and eventual marriage between Cora and Henry is revealed in "The Miller's Daughter". *Daniel wants to take Regina to Firefly Hill, which is where Grumpy meets up with Nova in "Dreamy". *How Regina was set up by Cora to rescue Snow White and attract the attention of King Leopold is shown in a flashback in "The Queen Is Dead". *The manner in which Queen Eva died is explored in "The Queen Is Dead". *The revelation of how Cora learned to rip out hearts is shown in "The Miller's Daughter". *The origin of Cora's catchphrase, "Love is weakness" is revealed in "The Miller's Daughter". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Young Snow White wears a blue hairband as in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.File:118KissingThatMan.png ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Snow White, the king and the evil queen from "Snow White" fairytale, the miller's daughter from the "Rumpelstiltskin" fairytale, and the ugly duckling from the fairytale of the same name. *Snow White calls Regina "the fairiest of them all", which is a reference to the iconic line from the "Snow White" fairytale: "Mirror mirror on the wall, who in this land is fairest of all?" Popular Culture *A picture of the famous Indian marble mausoleum Taj Mahal is on the cover of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror.File:118SleptInDays.png *The boardgames Stratego and Scrabble are sitting on a shelf in Henry's room. *Henry has several volumes of The American Peoples Encyclopedia in his bookshelf. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *An excerpt from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen next to an illustration of the Evil Queen in Henry's storybook.File:118EvilQueenStorybook.png *The main article on the cover of Emma's newspaper (half the newspaper can be seen in the episode, while the rest of it can be seen on a newspaper prop which was auctioned off online in March 2019 (Photograph) – the missing text is set in fuchsia) says:File:118EveryTime.png File:118SleptInDays.png HEARTLESS! SCHOOL TEACHER JAILED ON MURDER CHARGES Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff Storybrooke Elementary school teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard was arrested in connection to the mysterious disappearance of Kathryn Nolan. Please see ➤ Mary Margaret behind bars – A5 A Storybrooke Elementary School teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, was arrested yesterday and charged with the murder of Storybrooke resident Katherine Nolan, according to local law enforce- ment. Although the Sheriff's office will not release the details of the incident, Sheriff Emma Swan says that they have evidence linking Blanchard to a violent struggle with Nolan on the night of Nolan's disappearance. Blanchard is being held at the Storybrooke Sheriff's and will await trial in the upcoming weeks. Blanchard was charged with felony counts of murder, attempted murder and assault and a misdemeanor count of criminal possession of a weapon, Swan said. She was arraigned in Story- brooke City Court and processed for holding in lieu of $500,000 bail. Although Blanchard's motives remain unclear, one Storybrooke resident who wishes to remain anonymous claims that he recently saw Blanchard and Nolan's husband David kissing outside of a local diner. David Nolan has been cooperative with the local law enforcement and while he has been questioned, Swan insists that he is not a suspect. :*Another article reads: Storybrooke Elementary Girl is Crowned New Champion at Regional Spelling Bee Neil Westlake Storybrooke's own Tenaya Wilkins regional win is a pay off for many evenings spent pouring through the dictionary and memorizing entries while the rest of her friends would play at the local park. Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff STORYBROOKE, MAINE – As it often does, it came down to just one word for Storybrooke Elementary's 10 year old "logophile" Tenaya Wilkins. The word that ultimately got her through to the sectionals, however, was a veritable delay chain of letters: antidesptab- lishmentarism. She aced it, however, without breaking a sweat. Accepting her trophy on the dais, she gave a glowing accolade to her late grandfather, Stanley, who set her on course towards a passion for words and the spelling thereof. "Words are more than just descriptors -adjec- tives, nouns and verbs," Tenaya pointed out. "It is almost as if they have their own colors and music; they contain powerful ideas; they contain emotions and feelings. Tenaya's teacher, M. Tomlinson, is justifiably proud of her student's well-earned victory on Saturday afternoon. "Tenaya is a diligent young student," she said after the event. "She is a valuable asset to Storybrooke Elementary and her classmates. she is a kind and helpful child and has many friends. ::*Antidisestablishmentarianism is a political position that developed in 19th-century Britain in opposition to Liberal proposals for the disestablishment of the Church of England. ::*Neil Westlake is a graphic designer and production staff member on the show. His name appears on several props throughout the series: :::*As a complainant in a police report in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107DartMisses.png :::*As a land surveyor on a document in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Printing.png :::*As one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in the Season Four episode "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421BookBlurb.png :::*As a Storybrooke entrepreneur on a sign by the town hall in the Season Five episode "Last Rites".File:521StandHere.png :::*As the name of the author of the book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend in the Season Five episode "Only You"File:522BroughtItWithHim.png and the Season Seven episode "The Girl in the Tower".File:714RobinHoodBook.png :*The third article, which can only be seen on the prop newspaper which was auctioned off, reads: Town Hall behind proposed legislation to place new user fee on land fill waste STORYBROOKE, MAINE -- As state regula- tors decide if an Old Town landfill can more than triple waste capacity. Mayor Regina Mills is recommending passage of a bill that would levy a per-ton fee on waste the landfill was established to hold In a Jan 10 letter to the Maine Legislature's Standing Committee on Environment and Natural Resources, City adviser D. McLean said the Mayor recommends a new $4-per-ton fee of construction and demolition debris (CDD) put into Storybrooke landfills, along with a new $3-per-ton fee for any CDD processing residues. Some landfills less than 6 acres in size would be exempt from fees under Mills' plan. The fees have two aims, McLean said; to regu- late a long unregulated waste type often origi- nating out-of-state to help Maine fund approximately $5 million in landfill-related obligations. "The Mayor gets it," Duchesne said. She has made a policy statement saying that our landfill resources are for the use of Mainers. ::*D. McLean is a reference to production staff member Douglas McLean. He is also listed as the author of the book From the Keel Up: A Nautical Guide in the Season Two episode "The Outsider"File:211ANauticalGuide.png and as a reporter in the newspaper that Isaac reads in the Season Four finale "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422NotOnThatList.png :*The fourth article, which can only be seen on the prop newspaper which was auctioned off, reads: Storybrooke students to milk cows before sunrise Storybrooke Daily Mirror News staff STORYBROOKE, MAINE -- It's pitch-black early on a Thursday morn- ing and two Storybrooke Elementary students are waking up to start their day. Jeanne and Pamela are awake before 4 a.m. They'll get dressed and go to get to the Storybrooke Farm in time to milk the cows, as part of their work experience program. My alarm goes off at 3.25 a.m., a time where many students are tucked up in bed," Jeanne said. "It gives me just enough time to get dressed, pack my backpack and be at the barn." "I often don't get started with my homework until after 4 p.m. and by then I am exhausted. We barely have time to eat, let alone come home and take a shower after milking," Pamela said. Jeanne added that on many occasions they had to skip their 8 a.m. class so that they could come home and shower. "If you've never been around someone who has been milking cows and playing in manure all day, they aren't the person you want to sit next to in classes all day. We stink," Jeanne said as Pamela laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "We don't have a lot of leeway or freedom in our schedule." ::*Storybrooke Farm also appears in a newspaper article on the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in "Desperate Souls".File:108IsItALie2.png :*The prop newspaper which was auctioned off also reveals the fifth article, which was adapted from a real life article published by the Grand Junction-based television station KKCO in January 2012 (note that one line has been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*There is an internal feature called "the science of memory"; a subtle reference to the haze the Storybrooke residents live in, with their true identities completely wiped. :*The newspaper contains an article about probiotics, which are microorganisms that are believed to provide health benefits when consumed. :*The back of the newspaper can be seen on another newspaper prop auctioned off in 2019. (Photograph) The first article on the back page reads: SEVERE WEATHER CONTINUES IN STORYBROOKE By H. Eshraghi Storybrooke Weather Center STORYBROOKE, ME. – The same storm set to bring a new round of severe weather to parts of the South this week will bring mostly rain to the mid-Atlantic, but some snow to north- ern New England and neighboring Canada late this week. Cold air will offer little resistance as the next storm comes calling later Thursday into Friday. The storm will bring rain to the I-95 cities from Richmond, Va., to Boston, Mass., and along the Ohio River from Cairo, Ill., to Pittsburgh, Pa. At the onset of the storm, a mix of wet snow, sleet and rain is possible with a coating in spots from along the southern tier of New York and the northern tier of Pennsylvania through central Massachusetts to coastal Maine. From northeastern upstate New York to northern Maine and interior New Bruns- wick, there can be a few inches (up to 15 cm) of snow. Snowfall will tend to taper off moving northward over southern Quebec away from the bulk of the storm's moisture. ::*The main content of the article is a word for word rendition of a real weather forecast published on a Persian forum in October 2011. ::*H. Eshraghi is a reference to Houman Eshraghi, who worked as an art department coordinator on Season One. :*The second article is adapted from a real article published by Ireland's largest-selling daily newspaper Irish Independent in April 2007 (note that a few sentences have been shrunken down to fit within the table): :*The third article is adapted from an article published by the Clinton, Connecticut department of Patch Media, an independent news and information platform, in January 2012: ::*N. Evans is a reference to Nigel Evans, co-art director on three episodes of Season One. ::*M. Soparlo is a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. Set Dressing *Henry has an amethyst on his bookshelf.File:118CheckingOnHenry.png Amethysts are believed to help people who suffer from a faulty memory. **The crystals Ingrid uses to steal and return people's memories in the Season Four episodes "Smash the Mirror" and "Shattered Sight" are also amethysts. *The stained glass-window in the corridor at the inn,File:118WhenIGotThere.png is the same as the stained glass window outside the entrance to Mary Margaret's apartment in the previous episode, "The Return".File:119WithDavid.png It can also be seen on the entrance to The Rabbit Hole" in several episodes.File:207Spencer.png Costume Notes *The clasps on Cora's coat has hearts on them,File:118ILoveHim.png a subtle nod to her future role in Wonderland. *The coat Snow White is wearing when Regina saves herFile:118NeverRideAgain.png is the same coat worn by Alice's daughter in the ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland finale "And They Lived...".File:W113TeaParty.png File:W113Promo3.jpg Note that the costume department switched out the fur on the sleeves and collar. The trim has also been replaced. *The coat Snow White is wearing when she catches Regina and Daniel kissingFile:118Snow.png is the same coat worn by Anastasia in the Season Seven episode "One Little Tear".File:709OfMyFamily.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the stables, Regina's hands are touching the sides of Daniel's face and he pulls them down. As the camera pans for a close-up of her face when Daniel says, "Then if I am to marry you", her hands are once again back on his face. Then, the camera angle changes to show a side view of both of them with Regina's hands held by Daniel again. *At the dock, Emma reads the latest edition of the Daily Mirror with an article detailing Mary Margaret's involvement in Kathryn's disappearance. Kathryn's name is misspelled "Katherine" in the article. *As Emma runs through the alleyway to investigate, the back camera view shows she is wearing bright red gloves.File:118Huh.png When the camera angle switches to the front after Emma reaches past the alley, her gloves are gone.File:118Huh2.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scene at the hill with Regina and Daniel was filmed in Aldergrove, British Columbia. International Titles Videos 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Promo 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 1 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 2 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 3 References }} ---- fr:1x18 es:The Stable Boy de:Schmetterlingseffekt nl:The Stable Boy ru:Конюх